Mountezuma
Mountezuma is the divine leader, the shaman, and the protector of his own reptile empire inside the Aztec civilization. He holds all three roles himself because he considers everyone beneath him, even Kulkan, who he has as nothing else than a guard, in spite of his proven skills. Role: Denier/Curser __TOC__ Overview Ah, my man Pepe made his way into ML, not as a meme, but rather an Aztec Emperor God. This boy's main gimmicks include a lot of single target Possession, throwing around Poison, and also AOE CDA. He can also act as a decent curser. Pros: *Great trait *Mega Possession *Poison + Possession *Poison + Extra turn *AoE and Single Target CDA moves *Useful Special Cons: *Slow for a denier *Poison is its only damaging status effect *AoE CDA activates his cooldowns as well *Most of his best skills have high cooldowns Recommended Moveset Bow To Your Meme Lord! (Denier) *Toxic Disease (45 Earth dmg + Poison + Possession, 31s, 2 CD) *Mountezuma Revenge (AoE CDA + self CDA, 30s, 3 CD) *Mountezuma Threat (40 Earth dmg + CDA, 28s, 3 CD) *Elder Curse (50 Special dmg + Mega Possession, 28s, 3 CD) This set takes full advantage of all of his deny skills. Toxic Disease and Elder Curse are Mountezuma's Possession skills and can come in handy when dealing with enemy monsters that aren't immune to Possession. Also, Toxic Disease is Mountezuma's best deny skill in terms of cooldowns as it has a 2-turn CD. Otherwise, his main form of deny, CDA with Mountezuma Revenge, keeps him from making any attacks for a really long time due to the Self-CDA. But despite that massive flaw, it's still an AoE CDA nonetheless and is incredibly dangerous against teams with high cooldowns. Mountezuma Threat isn't as risky, but is only Single-target CDA which makes it slightly less valuable, but still pretty valuable as it can shut down a single opponent for a good amount of turns. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed The Rarest Pepe (Curser) * Mountezuma Revenge *Fatigue Hit / Toxic Disease (Fatigue for Poison + Self Extra Turn, 28s, 2 CD) *Slime Storm (AoE 30 Earth dmg + Damage Reduction, 37s, 0 CD) *Acid Slime Rain (AoE 40 Earth dmg + Poison, 40s, 2 CD) This set takes full advantage of throwing around the negative effects he has access to. It's a smart idea to keep Mountezuma Revenge simply because it's an AoE CDA, and AoE CDA is very valuable in today's meta. Toxic Disease could also be run over Fatigue Hit if you want to sacrifice the Extra Turn for some damage and Possession. Slime Storm and Acid Slime Rain are the bread and butter of this set. Slime Storm is easily spammable due to its non-existant Cooldown, so you can still fire it off after a Mountezuma Revenge. Acid Slime Rain is self-explanatory for a Curser set being a simple AoE Poison. Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Counters *As any other Earth monster, Mountezuma is weak to Dark attackers. Fenrir is the best monster to use here, as he's immune to CDA, but also other attackers like Hirondeleor and Barbatos are pretty effective. Warthak the Mountainsplitter should also be mentioned: he's basically a hard-counter in terms of attackers to Mountezuma as he can't be Possessed, he has access to hard-hitting Dark skills, and his skill Mountainsplitter Stroke has a 0 Cooldown, meaning he can fire it off and most likely one-shot Mountezuma the first turn he gets to attack. *Mountain trait makes him hard to deny, but Possession bypasses that. *Other opposing faster CDA users like Sunblast, Al Canine and Dungeon Master can hit him with a CDA to instantly shut him down. Plus since they respectively get Possession, Guard Down + Allies Guard Down Hater and Total Blind, there's basically no escape for poor Aztec Pepe against those three. Category:Earth monsters Category:Mountain Category:Evil Legions book Category:Duel Trait Category:Cause Possession Category:Stun Immunity Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Dragon book Category:Cause Poison Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Denier Category:Curser Category:Causes Mega Possession